theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
AwesomeA321 (Minecraft Character)
Biography AwesomeA321 (Also known by other titles, most commonly "Dirtman," who is a man made of ALL dirt and is very fond of cookies) is very friendly and loves to help. He can be serious if people need him to be, but he is usually comedic, angry, or even sometimes neurotic. Appearance AwesomeA321 has no specific appearance, but he usually has a skin portraying of his personalities. He often wears his human skin (shown in box). Origin 'AwesomeA321' AwesomeA321 is a builder. He'd rather spend his time gathering supplies and building than killing other players and mobs. AwesomeA321 found out about Minecraft through YouTube. He loved the idea of a modern indie game based off the old-fashioned "retro" style. Upon the summer of 2012, he officially owned the game. Since he had seen so many videos, he had already known what to do. he soon created the Crusaders on a server known once as "DraftCraft." They were soon destroyed and he ended up migrating over to the server, "OlexCraft," after DraftCraft closed down. He joined and had much fun, but then it closed down only to soon be remade into "JostleCraft." He can be found usually on that server, or "ReyesCraft," a popular PVP server owned by a player from OlexCraft, AlReyesSpark. 'DirtMan' DirtMan was AwesomeA321's first hand-made skin. He was supposedly born in dirt, and was formed with grass and, obviously, dirt. He was a very popular baby amongst his people, but they soon disappeared for an unknown reason. DirtMan and his family had moved to a village far from the Dirt-Walker colony (his people) when their disappearance happened, though his family was not affected. They ended up just living on and leaving behind their past. Dirtman soon grew up, and went out into the world of Minecraft to live on his own, and soon became the last of the DirtWalkers. He also encountered a Giant Cookie, but that's another story. He seems to be at a young age (in his teens), and acts like any human Minecrafter would. 'Homeless Chuck' Homeless Chuck is yet to be seen. He is one of AwesomeA321's personalities and was recently discovered. He is a mooch, and is very unintelligent. He wastes supplies, which may be why he is homeless. He is also very lazy, and would rather have others do his bidding. Chuck is very messy. Some say Chuck was born in a swamp biome, and that's why. Others believe he was once a fine, handsome, friendly, rich young man who let himself go and lost all his money after wasting his supplies and destroying his house in a freak accident. Servers *He was a mod on DraftCraft PVP and could be commonly found there before it was closed down. *He liked to go onto OlexCraft, but lived in a large 5-story shack on an island far from spawn. Then he moved to a small mansion closer to spawn made up mostly natural materials. *He travels from server to server and could be viewed as a somewhat nomadic player when it comes to housing on some servers. *He is usually seen with his friends from servers he plays on the most. Trivia *DirtMan has an alternate superhero identity, but it is easy to recognize him, as he only wears a mask and a cape. *He is very festive and loves holidays. *He is somewhat skilled in combat against mobs, but is horrible at PVP *DirtMan has a cousin who is human named Rocket_93. *DirtMan does NOT have a German accent, contrary to Rocket_93's story on his page. *Homeless Chuck has yet to be seen by anyone, not even AwesomeA321 has seen him. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character